Caught
by Random Dice
Summary: His jaw dropped and he had to pinch himself to prove that this was not a dream, then pinch again to make sure. He snapped his mouth shut to stop a gasp that was about to fly from his mouth.


A/N: I wanna say that I'm gunna write, or type, a new story every day, but if I said that, I know I wouldn't. So, if it happens, it happens, if it doesn't, it doesn't. All I have to say is enjoy these random drabbles I have going on lately, they seem to be going on pretty well, wouldn't you say?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

_Caught_

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this here." Kurt heard a moan, but, though the voice was familiar, he couldn't place it. He was going to meet Mercedes in the cafeteria when he heard it. He would have kept going had it, one, not been coming from the room where Glee meets after school and, two, he heard the other voice, much like the first one.

Husky, thick, pleasure filled and most defiantly _feminine_.

"Live a little. Besides everyone is at lunch." Kurt stopped dead in his designer shoes and stared wide eyed at the door he just passed. _Who else was gay in this school that I don't know about?_ Kurt wondered.

"That doesn't mean anything Quinn!" Kurt nearly fell over. The voice continued. "People use the bathrooms at lunch, and need I remind you there is one down the hall. People go to their lockers, people-" The first voice stopped suddenly and Kurt had a sneaking suspicion as to why. He creped over to the usually closed door that was cracked open just enough for Kurt to look through.

His jaw dropped and he had to pinch himself to prove that this was not a dream, then pinch again to make sure. He snapped his mouth shut to stop a gasp that was about to fly from his mouth.

Pushed up against the black grand piano, a topless Rachel stood with Quinn kissing down her neck electing a moan from Rachel's kiss swollen lips. Kurt saw the blonde nip at Rachel's neck, who jumped at the pain mixed with ecstasy.

"What if…" She wet her lips, swallowing thickly before thought came back to her. "What if we get caught?" The question stopped Quinn and she opened her eyes to meet large brown ones. Kurt could see a sort of love in the pregnant girl's gaze even if it was swirled in with the heat-of-the-moment lust.

"Then we get caught." The simple answer seemed to throw both the diva and gay boy. The songstress lifted her hands and delicately placed them on Quinn's rosy cheeks. She was so gentle; Kurt almost thought that Quinn would break.

"You mean that?" This time the blonde swallowed before nodding softly. Kurt could tell that Rachel was grinning as she smashed Quinn's lips to hers. Kurt forgot he was hiding and fell into the room, pushing the door back with a loud thump against the wall.

The brunette and blonde swiveled around, clearly surprised at the interruption of their alone time. Rachel quickly reached down and grabbed her argyle sweater to cover her simply white bra.

"Kurt, what, what are you doing in here? Aren't you suppose to be at lunch?" Her words were fast, spoken with a shocked tone. It took him a second to realize she was talking to him, but he jumped back fast and was on his feet in a record breaking time.

"I, uh, I was walking to…Wait, shouldn't you two be at lunch? Hmmm? You know eating food, not each other?" Both girls blanched before frowning and looking at each other. Kurt could see the silent communication between the two. They looked back at him after a few seconds of silence.

"What do you want to know?" Quinn asked, knowing the Gossip Queen would keep silent for a good piece of gossip would keep him quiet. Kurt grinned.

"To keep this quiet? Well-"

"No, to not tell the world we were making out in the choir room." Quinn told him. Rachel nodded.

"We don't need people to be disgusted every time they walk in here."

"We could care less if everyone knew about us." Quinn concluded. Kurt was a bit jealous of their openness, but smiled softly.

"How long?"

"A few weeks after Finn kicked me out. I went to live with Rachel and I dunno, we kissed a lot and…A few months, three?" She looked at Rachel for conformation and then turned back to the light brunette boy.

"Are you going to come out soon? If not to the school, then to Glee at least?" Again they communicated in silent words.

"Why don't you spread the word Kurt?" Rachel offered.

"We'll come out today. Mostly because this is kinda killing us to keep at a secret anymore. I'm surprised that Rachel's lasted this long anyway." Kurt left when the indignant cry of 'Hey!' came from Rachel, then a groan. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Mercedes, you will never guess what I just saw!"

_The End_

A/N: Phew, there you go! Did anyone else _love_ Santana's solo with Mercedes? I think Naya has a wonderful voice and I wish she and Brittany, and maaaaaybe Matt and Mike, need to have more songs, anyone agree?


End file.
